The Gathering: Book 2: Beta
by Sailor Androm3da
Summary: After being sent by the Queen to find the rest of the chosen heroes to stop Wrath, the girls must find and save Calvin from a possessed, demon Rosalyn!


Dorie, Reanne, and Mirabelle fell out of the portal and onto a sidewalk. They were in a suburban neighborhood. The rain was pouring even more than it did back in Port Mystic.

"Hey!" said Mirabelle as they got to their feet "That's Calvin's house!"

The girls looked at the house that Mirabelle was pointing at "Wow, it is."

"So Calvin is also one of the chosen heroes?"

"Probably. Either that or the wormhole must be busted. Come on, let's go get him."

They walked up to the door and knocked on it. A teenage girl answered "You're not the Chinese food delivery guy!" she barked "Go away!"

She slammed the door shut.

"Who was that?" asked Reanne "Calvin's big sister or something?"

"Maybe she's his babysitter."

"She's not going to let us in, so let's fly up to Calvin's bedroom window."

They got on their brooms and flew up to the window. Sure enough, Calvin was in there with Hobbes.

Dorie tapped on the window "Hey, Calvin!"

Calvin opened the window "Dorie! Reanne! Mirabelle! What are you guys doing here?"

"We need you for something important."

"What's that?" Hobbes asked.

"A huge demon black hole is coming to suck up Earth, and without you and the rest of the chosen heroes, we're doomed!"

"Cool! Okay, I'm in!" exclaimed Calvin "But can you guys just do one little thing for me?"

"What is it?"

"Save me from Rosalyn!"

"Rosalyn?" said Reanne "Was she the grouchy lady at the door?"

"Yeah." explained Hobbes "Rosalyn is our babysitter. She's always mean to us."

"And tonight, she seems to be MEGA-grouchy! Her eyes are all purple and glowing!"

Dorie looked at Mirabelle "You don't suppose she got possessed by Wrath, did she?"

"It's possible." said Mirabelle "The Queen told me that evil people can be possessed by a creature of Wrath, and control their body."

"No wonder Rosalyn threatened us with a butter knife, she's a demon!"

"We need to stop her before we go, so let's get to it!"

"Yeah!"

Suddenly, a loud voice came from downstairs. It was Rosalyn "HEY! What's with that racket?" She stomped up the stairs and smashed down Calvin's bedroom door "I thought I told you twerps to get lost!"

Rosalyn's eyes lit up more and she shot out her tongue, which was blue and forked. It attacked Calvin, but he dodged just in time.

"I have an idea." he said, crawling under his bed.

"That's your idea? To chicken out?" snapped Dorie.

"No..." said Calvin, who shot out from under his bed like a rocket "To turn into Stupendous Man!"

Calvin jumped on Rosalyn, wrestling her to the ground. Rosalyn scratched Calvin with her long, sharp fingernails. Calvin was knocked back, but he got back up and balled his fists. He jumped up and he actually flew towards Rosalyn, punching her in the stomach. It went clean through her, dark purple ooze gushing out.

"Ewwwwww!" everyone cringed.

Rosalyn fell to the ground. All the ooze started to form into creatures that were about Calvin's size. They were a thick black and had huge pointy ears and a mouth, but no eyes or nose.

"KYAAAAUGH!" they shrieked, attacking the girls. They all ran into the hall and won the stairs and out of the house.

Once they were a safe distance away from Calvin's house, they watched as the creatures rip apart the walls with their claws and regurgitate more purple slime everywhere, creating more creatures.

"Okay, we really need to do something about those monsters." panted Hobbes.

"There's nothing more we can do here" said Dorie "we need to go find the other heroes."

"And quick." said Calvin "Oh, wait! I almost forgot!"

Calvin ran back to the house.

"No!" cried Mirabelle "Don't go back!"

But Calvin didn't listen. He ran inside the house.

Everyone waited. They surely thought Calvin was a goner. But after a few seconds, Calvin came running out with the TV, some comic books, a bag of cookies, and slime all over him "If we're going to stop a giant evil vortex, we should at least bring some stuff to keep us occupied."

"Oh, Calvin." they all said in unison, rolling their eyes.

As the monsters started tearing apart the other houses, the gang jumped into the portal.

**To be continued...**


End file.
